The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and, more particularly, to hydraulic arrangements for trimming and tilting the propulsion units of such devices.
Attention is directed to the Moberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,702, issued June 1, 1971, to the Cass U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,710, issued Jan. 7, 1964, and to the Bergstedt U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,777, issued Dec. 22, l970.
Attention is also directed to the North U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,221, issued Nov. 15, 1966, to the Woodfill U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,448, issued Mar. 25, 1969, and to the McCormick U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,450, issued Mar. 25, 1969.
Attention is still further directed to the the Carpenter U.S. application Ser. No. 118,134, filed Feb. 23, 1971, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,455, and to the Meyer et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 313,521, filed Dec. 8, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,986.